Thickman takes over Los Santos
Thickman takes over Los Santos is an ongoing series made by Modest Pelican Gaming that follows the exploits of Agent 47, a supposedly retired hitman who moves to Los Santos and attempts to become the most feared man in the city by selling cocaine and robbing a wide assortment of institutions including banks, casinos, and military facilities. Background First created by Modest Pelican Gaming on March 31st of 2019, Thickman takes over Los Santos is set in the fictional city of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto Online. Curiously, it's protagonist, Agent 47, is actually directly taken from Hitman 2. The series follows the life of Agent 47, who has retired (or was fired, it's not clear what exactly went down) from being a professional assassin and must now face life in the real world (of Grand Theft Auto V: Online). Plot Synopsis Having lost his job as an international hitman, Agent 47 (aka Thickman) finds himself in Los Santos with only a few thousand dollars to his name and without even his signature red tie (its fate is unclear). In an effort to get his life back on track and recover from losing the job that had pretty much defined him, Thickman hijacks an SUV, buys a new red tie, meets up with his friend, Crosby, and decides that his new objective in life will be to become a drug lord/kingpin/head gangster and take over Los Santos. He starts his new life of crime by holding up a convenience store and participating in an illegal street race for RC cars, before visiting a nightclub. At the nightclub, Thickman and Crosby decide to intercept an in-progress bank heist and steal the money for themselves. Traveling in an armored vehicle owned by Crosby, the duo intercepts the robbery and lose the cops after an intense firefight. After completing the mission, the duo holds up several more stores, earning Thickman enough to purchase his first home, a dumpy apartment that "looks like a drug den." Episodes #"I visited Los Santos and THIS happened..." #"I joined a notorious biker gang and THIS happened..." #"I was offered a $1,000,000 opportunity and THIS happened..." #"We took on the US Military and then THIS happened..." #"We pretended to be NPCs and then THIS happened..." #"I was destroyed by an 'Orbital Canon' and then THIS happened..." #"We climbed Mount Chiliad and then THIS happened..." #"We declared war on all NPCs and THIS happened..." #"I acted like a millionaire and THIS happened..." #"I visited the new GTA Casino and THIS happened..." #"We helped the Chinese and then THIS happened..." #"We raided Area 51 and THIS happened..." #"Doomsday is upon us..." #"How I wasted $1,000,000 in 5 seconds..." #"I went on a quest to get Gandhi a 'Private Dance'..." #"I went undercover as a prisoner and then THIS happened..." #"I was attacked by a 'Rich Kid" but then the unexpected happened..." #"I made an unexpected decision..." #"Today wasn't my normal day on GTA online..." #"Grand Theft Auto in 2020..." #"The new casino heist surprised me..." #"Today was a strange day on GTA online..." Category:History of YouTube Category:Videos